housefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Spieglein, Spieglein…
Spieglein, Spieglein ... (engl. Mirror, Mirror) ist die fünfte Episode der vierten Staffel und insgesamt die 75. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA fand am 30. Oktober 2007 statt, in Deutschland am 23. September 2008. Handlung Medizinisches Ein Patient mit Atemnot wird ins Princeton-Plainsboro eingeliefert. Er wurde gerade überfallen und trägt keinen Ausweis bei sich und das Team um House hat seine Krankenakte nicht. Foreman meint, die Atemnot könnte infolge eines Stimmbandspasmus aufgetreten sein. Der Patient klagt über weitere Symptome und Foreman glaubt, er täusche sie nur vor, denn seine vermeintlichen Symptome sind dieselben wie bei anderen Patienten des Krankenhauses. Foreman denkt, er könnte das Münchhausen-Syndrom haben, House aber glaubt an eine seltene Form der anterograden Amnesie, die erst kürzlich von Giovannina Conchiglia entdeckt wurde und die dem Patienten dazu bringt, die Menschen um ihn herum nachzuäffen. House schlägt vor, dem Patienten zu erzählen, er sei Arzt, da ein Spiegel-Syndrom-Patient diese Lüge glauben würde, ein Münchhausen Patient jedoch nicht. Sie begeben sich daraufhin in Wilsons OP und der Patient benimmt sich wie ein Arzt, um genauer zu sein: Wie Wilson. Wilson bemerkt später, dass Spiegel-Patienten die dominantesten Personen im Raum spiegeln, was bedeuten würde, dass Wilson dominanter war als House. House meint, das hinge damit zusammen, dass Wilson die Operation geleitet hat. House stellt fest, dass das Blut des Patienten kühl ist, was man nicht vortäuschen kann. Sie suchen daher nach einer Infektion, die das Blut verursacht haben könnte. Der Patient hat seine Autoschlüssel bei sich, weswegen er Cole losschickt, um das Auto des Patienten aufzusuchen, Dreizehn kommt freiwillig mit. Brennan meint, es könne eine Pilzinfektion vorliegen, aber die Behandlung schlägt nicht an, daher bringen sie ihn in einen Whirlpool, damit er warm bleibt. House schlägt vor, das Blut des Patienten auf Antikörper zu prüfen, womit sie an eine Anamnese kommen könnten. Der Test zeigt, dass der Patient in Ohio eine Krankheit hat, was das Team aber nicht weiterbringt. Auch hat der Patient Herzprobleme, also schlägt Foreman vor, eine Herz-Biopsie durchzuführen, bei der jedoch nichts Brauchbares herauskommt. Cole und „Dreizehn“ finden das Auto des Patienten, womit sie seinen Namen und seine Heimatstadt herausfinden und dass er Erkältungssalbe bei sich hat. Der Patient erwähnte bereits Kutner gegenüber, dass er heiße Bäder möge, der später angibt, heiße Bäder zu hassen. Dieser Hinweis zeigt, dass der Patient in der Lage war selbst zu denken, woraufhin House den Patienten spielt, damit der wahre Patient mehr über sich preisgibt, wenn er House spiegelt. Ersterer sagt, er wäre viel auf der Straße unterwegs gewesen und er benutze die Erkältungssalbe, um den Gestank von Mist zu verdrängen. House folgert, dass der Patient Bauernhofgeräte verkauft und viel mit Schweinen zusammen ist sowie dass er mit dem Infektionsvorschlag am Anfang richtig lag. Chase schließt Wetten darauf ab, wer am Ende des Falls gefeuert wird. House jedoch feuert keinen seiner Kandidaten, womit Chase gewinnt. House bestätigt Foremans Verdacht, dass er mit Chase über die Wetten gewettet hat und 50 Prozent des Geldes gewonnen hat. Als sie gehen, ertönt „We're going to be Friends“ von „ “, was vermuten lässt, dass House und Foreman in Zukunft besser miteinander zurechtkommen werden, weil sie sich sehr ähneln. Foreman, Cuddy und House House will nicht, dass Cuddy Foreman wieder einstellt, woraufhin sich ein Machtkampf entwickelt. Um Cuddys Zeit zu verschwenden, lässt er in der Kantine verlauten, dass das Essen vergiftet sei und sich alle untersuchen lassen sollten. Dann verlangt er unnötige, teure Tests für die gesunden Klinikpatienten. Aus Rache tauscht Cuddy House' Vicodin mit Abführmittel aus. House darauf: „Ich kenne mein Vicodin. Können Sie erkennen, wenn Sie keine Antibabypille vor sich liegen haben?“ House erkennt, dass niemand nachgeben wird, also sagt House Foreman, er hätte ihm anderswo einen weiteren Job besorgt. Zuerst sagte Foreman, dass er nicht gerne mit House zusammenarbeitet, als der Patient Foreman aber spiegelt, spricht er vom Gegenteil: House soll keinen anderen Job für ihn suchen. Foreman schlägt vor, House und Cuddy sollten sich gleichzeitig mit dem Patienten unterhalten, um zu sehen, wer von beiden dominanter ist. Der Patient fordert beide auf, die Klappe zu halten und sagt, Cuddy hätte schöne Brüste. House sieht das als Beweis dafür an, dass der Patient ihn spiegelt (auch wenn Cuddy das anders sieht). Als Foreman sieht, dass der Patient House dominanter als Cuddy findet, zieht er in Erwägung, den anderen Job anzunehmen, wobei Wilson ihm erzählt, House hätte gelogen und nicht nach einem anderen Job für Foreman gesucht. Sonstiges Durch das Spiegeln des Patienten kamen einige Ärzte zu Selbsterkenntnissen. Als er Amber spiegelt, meint er, sie müsse eine anständige Frau sein, da sie niemand mag. Als sie Taub spiegelt, sagt er, Ambers dominierende Persönlichkeit würde ihm gefallen. Als er Brennan spiegelt, sagt er, es gefiele ihm nicht, im Krankenhaus zu liegen. Als Antwort darauf gibt es House gegenüber an, den Job hinzuschmeißen und seinen alten Job wieder aufzunehmen, bei dem er Patienten geheilt hat, letzten Endes bleibt er jedoch. Als der Patient Kutner spiegelt, sagt er, er wäre besessen von neuen Dingen. House vermutet, dass „Dreizehn“ mit das Auto suchen ging, um nicht vom Patienten gespiegelt zu werden. House versucht daraufhin herauszufinden, was er gesagt hätte. Darum gehen House und Dreizehn gemeinsam zum Patienten, aber Patient spiegelt House statt Dreizehn und sagt eindringlich, wie attraktiv Dreizehn doch sei. House verlässt das Zimmer und als der Patient anfängt Dreizehn zu spiegeln, sagt er, er hätte Angst und nicht alles wird wieder gut werden. Gibt es sowas wie das Giovannina Mirror Syndrom wirklich? Nach dieser Quelle gab es einen Patienten ähnlich dem des Patienten dieser Episode. Der Patient litt an einer Frontallappenverletzung, die dazu führte, ihn seiner jeweiligen Umwelt entsprechend eine bestimmte soziale Rolle einnehmen zu lassen. Die behandelnden Ärzte glaubten, dass die Verletzung des Frontallappens, welcher für die Kontrolle von Hemmschwellen verantwortlich ist, dem Patienten ermöglichte, seine eigene Identität zugunsten einer in der jeweiligen Situation besser gestellten aufzugeben. So gesehen ist der menschliche Frontallappen unerlässlich, um in jeder gesellschaftlichen Situation seine grundlegende Identität zu bewahren. Trivia * House fragt: „Wer von Ihnen ist nicht krankenversichert?“ (ein Dutzend Patienten heben den Finger) „Michael Moore hatte also doch Recht.“, und spielt damit auf s Behauptungen in dessen Film „ “ (2007) an, wo es um die Anzahl nicht-krankenversicherter Amerikaner ging. en:Mirror Mirror